The Tide Meets the Sky
by sorenity4eva
Summary: Max gets an expiration date, and the flock kicks her out. When she crashes into Mt. Olympus while flying, will she know her true heritage? Will a love triangle develope? I know most of it is an overused plot, but I promise you won't regret reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow fans, *Cough* about 6 people *Frown* anyways, calling all Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride fans I present, The Tide Meets the Sky, cool name, right? Right? *Sigh* oh well.**

**Kirix: Aww don't be sad**

**Me: Oh you guys remember Kirix, if you don't check out my other Maximum Ride story 'An unexpected story from an unsuspecting girl' *Goes back to moping***

**Kirix: I'll do the disclaimer, it's inhumanely possible for Sora to be more than one person… I think… so that blocks out her being both Rick Riordan and James Patterson, and she is also neither of them so… I have nothing else to say. Gosh I'm using a lot of '…'s**

Ch 1 Surprise, Surprise, You're Going to Die

Max P.O.V.

I woke up to the smell of bacon, instantly I knew this was going to be a good day. Boy was I wrong.

I did my daily commute to the bathroom to get some of the worst knots out of my hair, but when I pulled my hair back, I saw a sort of tattoo on the back of my neck.

"Oh no, not now, right when life starts settling down." right at the back of my neck, was a tattoo, with a date.

It said April 24, 2012 so I had exactly two weeks to live. I wore a hoodie, avoiding my usual tank top style and headed down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone." I mumbled, it seemed like I was in the bathroom for a long time, because even Nudge was awake.

Nudged looked up at me from her magazine that we salvaged from an abandoned gas station, and said "Good morning Max, I can see you actually spent time in front of the mirror." I nodded "There weren't many knots this time, luckily." Nudge just nodded her head in response and went back to her magazine.

I suddenly remembered to put up my mind block so Angel couldn't read my thoughts.

_I'm going to die, and with an expiration date. It's just such a dismal way to die._

"Max?" I heard Angel's sweet voice, "Get out" she said sternly.

"W-what?" I said in disbelief.

"You heard me Max, or should I say Max II?" she spat with venom in her voice.

"Max II, what did you do with our own Max?" this time I heard Fang's deep voice, with a cold, stone-hard edge to his voice.

I scoffed "You think I'm Max II?"

Angel nodded, "You have a mind block, you have a hoodie on, when you usually have a tank top, and you usually wake early to wake everyone else up." she listed.

"Fine of you all want me to leave, I'll go," I said with hesitation "but take care of yourselves and I'll leave you with a little parting gift." I took off my hoodie and turned around showing my expiration date.

The whole Flocks' mouths opened, except for Iggy who looked around frantically asking "What the hell is happening?" Nudge spoke up, "Max, sh-she has an expiration date." Iggy's eyes widened, "Max I'm so sorry."

"It's too late to apologize, I wish nothing but the best for you guys, but I'm already gone." and then I jumped out the door. **(You know I just mentioned three songs in that, I just needed to do that, it just fit in so well! )**

I snapped out my wings and flew at my top speed, breaking the sound barrier, I didn't know where I was going until I saw a quick flash of the empire state building and crashed into something really big, like a mountain.

The last thing I thought was, _there shouldn't be something this big this high. _Then I blacked out, but not before I heard loud murmurs.

Fang P.O.V.

She left, just like that.

I instantly regretted what I said when she turned around.

All I want, is her back.

Mainly because, I love her.

**Okay just to clear things up, Max and Fang aren't dating. So I might be working on my other new story's first chapter later tonight or tomorrow, depending on if my dad is using it, just a heads up.**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, second chapter and I'm tired.**

Ch 2 Nice to Meet You! Just Not in this Fashion

Percy P.O.V.

"Annabeth! Stop smothering me!" Ugh! Ever since I started to date Annabeth, she wouldn't leave me alone.

She even tried follow me into the shower, I need to break up with her, N-O-W.

"Annabeth we need to talk." I said, "What is it honey?" I let out a breath, "We need to break up… wait what is that?" I pointed to a flying figure crashing onto Mt. Olympus.

"Don't you try to change the subject on m- Oh my gosh! I think that's a person!" she screamed.

And she finally noticed, "Oh you don't think, now stop gaping at her and help her!" I yelled. She scrambled over to the girl.

That moment, I was reminded that we were in front of the gods, Athena was happy that I broke up with her, since she doesn't have a good history with my dad, Zeus looked surprised with a face of recognition for who knows what, same goes for Hera, and Dad looked very interested.

"Excuse me, Zeus, this girl has wings. They're probably fake though, just let me try to pull them off." she started to tug on the wings of the girl, and still unconscious, the girl cried in pain.

I ran over to her, "Annabeth! You're hurting her! Stop it!" I grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "What? Obviously they're fake!" she exclaimed, "No they're not! Can't you see they're hurting her!" I examined the unconscious girl.

I have to say, she was beautiful. She had slightly wavy dirty blonde hair with sun streaks, tanned skin, and a tall lean body.

"Percy! Stop drooling over that girl! You're mine!" I sighed, "Annabeth, I broke up with you ten minutes ago, remember?" I shook my head in frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose. I started to treat the girl.

Then the girl started to stir, and a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes stared up at me, then she punched me in the nose.

Max P.O.V.

I woke up to see a kid, about my age with sea green eyes. My first instinct was to attack, so my fist shot up and punched him in the nose, and I got up into a fighting stance.

"Ow! What the hell was that for! That's some thanks for saving your life." the kid said with sarcasm dripping off the last couple of words.

"I'm so sorry! It's instinct." I said, he nodded. "Now will you care to explain the wings?" I looked around uncomfortably, "That's for some other time. Now who are the giant people behind you?" I said craning my neck to see the people behind him.

"First, let's introduce ourselves." he said, I sighed, "I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short. Call me anything else and you'll wake up to find yourself missing an eyeball." he eyed me cautiously and started to talk, "I'm Perceus Jackson, but call me Percy."

He put out his hand to shake and I took it.

"Ahem." one of the giant people cleared his throat, "I know this is awkward but, welcome home, daughter."

**Cliffy! Kay good night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I haven't updated any of my stories for a couple of months and I'm sorry, but I don't really have the time on my hands anymore... Anyways so I got about 5 reviews telling me to update this story so here it is! Oh and I'm sorry if I made Annabeth sort of a biotch but you people seem fine with it so whateves!**

**Kirix: Did any of you people miss me?**

**Me: Why would they?**

**Kirix: Cause I missed them of course!**

**Me: No all you did was sit at my PS3 and play Jak and Daxter, Sly Cooper, and Batman Arkham City the WHOLE time.**

**Kirix: What? I mean you got the GAME OF THE YEAR EDITION I couldn't resist!**

**Me: **sigh** whatever**

**Kirix: Okay Sora does not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride blah blah blaaah**

**Me: Okay on with the story.**

Ch 3: Wait… WHAT?

Max P.O.V

I squinted at the giant dude, then I tilted my head to the right, then the left. I stood there for a while in disbelief.

"Max, how long are you going to stand there gawking at a god?" Percy said.

"Just until I make sense out of this," I said, still squinting at the… God?

"Wait what? My dad was a God? What about Jeb? Then who's my mom? Is she still Valencia? Ugh I'm hurting my own head, but this is still too much." I finally said.

"Gosh Max, since when did you ask so many questions? You're dad is _Zeus _that's the best reaction that you can get out of yourself? You should have seen my face, and how I freaked out." Percy said, flailing his arms like he was having a spaz attack.

"Dude, I've been mutated and kept in a lab for half of my life, I mean this is a big surprise, but not big enough to freak out. Unlike you, who I think is having a spaz attack right now." I said imitating his actions.

Percy was about to say something but Zeus cleared his throat again, "Yes I am your father, and about your parents, Jeb and Valencia were just your parents in the human world, your mother is Hera." Percy and my eyes almost popped out of our heads.

"W-wait that m-mean that M-max is…" "I'm a goddess?" I asked sort of finishing Percy's sentence.

"Well, yes that's exactly what that means, but because of your childhood… experimentations, your godly powers have been locked deep within you. So for now you will be sort of disguised as a demigod, living at Camp Halfblood." Zeus, I mean Dad, said.

I will never get used to calling him that.

"Wait, what's Camp Halfblood?" I asked, "It's a refuge for demigods, it's safer here then the outside world. Less monsters want to eat your guts you know?" Percy answered.

"Ahem? Has everybody forgotten about me? My boyfriend just broke up with me and this is how you treat me, like I'm not there?" a blonde girl said, then, she let out an ear piercing shriek.

I covered my ears and flinched at the sound, "Hello? I have raptor hearing so it would be better if you didn't pop my eardrums thank you very much!" I said, my voice getting progressively louder.

"Well I'm sorry! But that boy right there is a jerk, I'm way prettier than all the other girls." then she looked at me, "Especially you."

"Look, I'm not the one in a super short skirt, with an two inches of make-up, strutting around like I'm better than everyone else." I said glaring at her, causing her to flinch, make a hmph sound, and walk away.

Percy looked at me all wide eyed, "Dude you are one scary person. Anyways would you care to explain the whole mutation thing to me on the way to camp?"

I nodded and looked around, "What's our ride?" "Oh you know the usual" Percy said, "What's the usual?" I asked, "Pegasus of course!" he said like it was obvious, "Wait, what?"

**And, scene. Hehe, so how was it? Okay that's nice. I just realized I've played Kingdom hearts for 30 hours in five days… that's kind of sad. So I have to sleep, and I didn't update on my birthday so I'm NOW OFFICIALLY TWELVE SINCE THE MIDDLE OF JULY! YAY! Okay I'm done.**

**Kirix: R&R?**

**Me: Yeah why not?**


End file.
